


Guilty Pleasures

by DellaandPerryLover



Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types, Perry Mason - Erle Stanley Gardner
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaandPerryLover/pseuds/DellaandPerryLover
Summary: Everyone deserves to indulge in a few guilty pleasures, don't they?  Perry and Della enjoy a bit of downtime much to Perry's dismay.  Some silliness, some sweetness, and some downright smuttiness-don't say you haven't been warned.





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> The last couple of weeks have been filled with the finals week from Hades and my husband’s unexpected surgery so, needless to say, I needed to blow off a little steam. A plot bunny that wouldn’t leave my head created this little gem of fluffy ridiculousness that is certain to be on par with War and Peace or Moby Dick for the greatest literary masterpiece of all time — just kidding. It is pure, unadulterated fluff and silliness so bear that in mind. This story is a one-shot and fits in anywhere during the original series. It was also much better in my head than it ended up being on paper but- meh. A special thanks to my amazing beta for taking the time to make this story even better!

  
Penning the last necessary citations for his Monday morning case before Judge Harper, Perry Mason watched his secretary as she gracefully moved about their office, putting away law books, straightening up files, and restoring her preferred sense of order over what she considered her territory--his law practice. He appreciated the smooth, litheness of her movements, and he loved the familiarity of their routine together. Deciding he would take home the brief that needed to be edited, he slid it into his briefcase.

His eyes narrowed as they caught Della raising her arms high above her head in an exaggerated stretch, rolling her head from side to side to work out the kinks from his marathon dictation session earlier in the day. Perry rose and moved toward her as she pretended not to notice his advancement. Slipping up behind her, he pulled her close and buried his face in her neck. “Mmmm. How do you still smell so good at the end of the day,” his lips murmured against her warm skin. The whisper of his breath against her ear caused a shudder that she felt, well, everywhere.

Della wrapped her arms around his, tilting her head just so to give him more room to explore and sighed her contentment. It had been a long Saturday working in the office playing catch up from their latest trial, and they were both ready to close up shop. “What’ll it be, Miss Street?” His lips continued their perusal of her neck. “Dinner? Dancing?”

“Ohhh, noooo, Mr. Mason,” Della interrupted him, turning in his arms. “You promised me you would have me home in time for my...” She raised a contemplative brow searching for an appropriate term, “appointment this week.”

Perry managed to reign in the roll of his eyes, knowing his secretary would not appreciate it in the least. “That I did, Miss Street, that I did. Alright, let’s lock up, and I will make sure you aren’t late for your very important date.” Della looked up at him with narrow eyes, unsure if he was being serious or making fun of her.

As Perry pulled the large Lincoln out of the parking garage belonging to the Brent Building, he tugged Della close and relaxed as she settled next to him. Her head resting on his shoulder, his hand resting on her thigh. “We should have enough time to grab some Chinese take-out and still give you plenty of time to get comfortable before your date.”

“Appointment,” she corrected.

Perry grinned at her and gave her a quick kiss before returning his attention to the road.

“And that sounds perfect.” She reached up to kiss him on the cheek before moving to just behind his ear, where she allowed her lips to begin their exploration. Her fingers danced across his chest and abdomen.

Perry involuntarily tightened its grip on her thigh, “Dellaaa,” he warned, “you’re distracting me.”

Della’s smile was all innocence and purity as one wandering hand landed just over his belt buckle, toying with it as she raised wide eyes to him, “Am I?”

“Woman...you are going to be the death of me.”

“You love it.”

His gaze was as warm as his reply, “I love you. More than you’ll ever know.”

“I love you too, Perry. And I most certainly do know.” Kissing his cheek one last time, she resolved to behave herself. “Now, keep your eyes on the road.”

After a quick dinner and a hot bath for Della, Perry meandered his way back to the living room after his shower, bare-chested, and clad in silk pajama bottoms. Someone had absconded with his pajama top.

Perry took in his surroundings. He loved being here. It was peaceful and relaxing. He could breathe easy when he was here. Della had created an intimate yet cheerful atmosphere in her Mediterranean style apartment. She had painted the stucco walls of the living room, dining room, and kitchen, a pale yellow color, a perfect juxtaposition against the dark wood beams that graced the tall ceilings. Arched windows and doorways accentuated the Mediterranean feel of the building. Though larger than his apartment by double, it felt much warmer and much more inviting, most likely due to the woman that inhabited it. It smelled like her. Felt like her. It was more home than his own had ever been.

Settling himself among the floral throw pillows on the overstuffed, navy couch with the brief he brought from the office, he noted the ominous opening sequence beginning on the television. “Della! Better hurry!”

“I’m coming! Want anything?”

“No, honey, I’m good.” Perry propped bare feet up on the coffee table just as Della emerged from the kitchen. He grinned at her. With face freshly scrubbed and devoid of makeup, her riotous curls framing her features, and the matching top to his pajamas falling just to her thighs, she looked about eighteen.

Della skirted around him before settling herself on the opposite end of the couch. Perry was unable to stop the smirk that formed on his face; he knew why she put so much distance between the two of them. Della pulled long, shapely legs into a rather bewitching zigzag at her side, and Perry forced himself to drag his eyes away.

The dusty, black and white street revealed itself just as a long-legged mountain of a man stepped on screen; a holster slung low on his hips, weapon at the ready. They watched as the tall, mountain of a man, made quick work of both his gun and whatever ominous villain was awaiting him and his town. It was the same opening week after week; still, Della sat entranced. Her fascination, which bordered on obsession, with the wild-west town of Dodge City and its renowned law wrangling Marshall was both adorable to him and quite beguiling, even if it was somewhat disconcerting.

After several minutes of trying to focus on his work, Perry’s attention drifted back to the screen. He snorted audibly.

Della looked at him, annoyed. “Is there something I can do for you, Counselor?”

His grin was huge. "Now, Miss Street, you've been my legal secretary long enough to know that's a leading question."

Her lips pursed as she wrestled with a smile. "You and your one-track mind. Now, what do you need?" Della realized she had left herself wide open yet again.

Instead of taunting her, he merely winked and shook his head, “Nothing.” Perry refused to be jealous of a fictitious character, even if he did steal his girl’s attention away from him on a somewhat regular basis. A few minutes later, Perry was distracted again. “Oh, for crying out loud, not again,” he exclaimed, gesturing emphatically toward the TV.

“WHAT?” Della asked shortly.

“Have they learned nothing? Matt’s letting Kitty on a stagecoach yet again knowing that it’s a recipe for disaster. I thought he was all about protecting her? If there is any surefire way for Kitty Russell to end up in trouble, it’s letting that woman on a stagecoach, especially alone.”

Della glared daggers at him. “Do. You. Mind? Focus on your work, quit interrupting my ‘appointment,’ and leave Matt and Kitty to me. She’ll be just fine.”  
“I think you just enjoy watching the big Marshall come to her rescue over and over again,” he muttered.

Her glare intensified, and Perry once again tried to focus on the Carrigan brief.

Perry tried to leave her to her indulgences. He really did. However, he couldn't help himself from stealing surreptitious glances. When she’d come in from the kitchen earlier, she’d been carrying a bowl of popcorn and a glass of white wine. Perry watched as she lifted each kernel to plump, pink lips. The tip of her tongue darting out to retrieve each piece just before it disappeared into her mouth. He tried not to think of how that same tongue tasted. Tried desperately not to think of what it felt like as it darted out and tasted his lips in much the same way.

Della gave him a side glance and caught him staring at her. Coyly, she gently sucked the salt off several of her fingers before picking up her wine glass, lifting it ever so slowly to those lips with which Perry was so intrigued. She knew his eyes narrowed and darkened erotically as the chilled liquid passed through them, knew he watched as her delicate throat swallowed, and heard the hissed intake of his breath as she slowly ran her tongue over her full, bottom lip and licked away a stray drop.

His voice was somewhat strained as he asked, “Wine and popcorn, huh?”

She grinned at him. “I’m a lady who likes conundrums.”

“Hmmm." His hum was one of feigned disinterest. "Sort of like a lady who claims to have a great attraction to a very suave and debonair lawyer while also pining away for a rough and tumble Marshall?”

Perry pointed to the television as she pitched a pillow at him, laughing. “I do not pine, Mr. Mason.”

His laughter echoed hers, “Suuuure, you don’t.”

“Suave and debonair? We certainly have a high opinion of ourselves, don’t we?”

“Always, Miss Street, always.”

“Just keep it up, Counselor. Keep making fun of my guilty pleasures. We’ll see how many of your own guilty pleasures you get to experience tonight."

Della arched a single eyebrow in that way that both cautioned him and enticed him. He considered pointing out that all of his guilty pleasures were mutually beneficial. Therefore making them just as much hers as they were his, as evidenced by the events of the preceding Saturday evening when she’d attempted to maintain her focus on her ‘appointment.' An attempt that had ended up with her beneath him on this very couch, writhing and begging, but he wisely chose to remain silent.

Della had relaxed a bit more, her legs outstretched towards him more than they had been initially. Deft fingers reached out to gently massage a perfectly pedicured foot with scarlet toes before stroking the arch with his thumb. ‘Remarkable Red’ was the name of the polish, he knew, as he’d made a mental note of the color when he painted those same toes for her two nights ago. The woman wearing it was certainly remarkable. Perry moved his thumb up over her ankle, circling the delicate bone, before moving his now warmed hand up her calf.

“Perrrrry,” she’d warned.

Perry knew he could make her succumb, or at least make her want to, but he also knew she cherished this rare downtime, and he wanted to give it to her. His time would come later. So with his thumb softly stroking her calf, just as it often did the smooth skin of her forearm when he held her elbow in public, he contented himself with the promise of what was to come and let her enjoy a few minutes of escape.

Finally, her show was over, and the big, strapping Marshall had saved the day as well as his woman once again. Della sighed, “He is very good at riding to the rescue.”

“Is that why you have such a crush on him?”

Della smirked, “Maybe. It seems I do have a thing for men who are always coming to the rescue of a fair maiden.”

Perry’s laughter echoed off the walls. “And here I thought all those damsels in distress annoyed you.”

“Ha. Only when they break out the fake tears and heaving bosoms to try to manipulate you.”

Perry began stroking her leg once again. “I am immune to crocodile tears and heaving bosoms, Miss Street. I thought you knew that. Unless they’re your tears and heaving bosom, that is,” he assured her with a wink.

Della sighed once again, ignoring his comment and turning thoughtful. “You know if Matt Dillon had a lick of sense in that big head of his, he would have swept Kitty off her feet, out of that Saloon, married her, and had a half a dozen kids. They certainly loved each other enough.”

“I thought he never married Kitty so he could protect her? Thought it was too dangerous for a lawman with enemies to have a wife? You know, that whole bit?”

With a mirthless laugh, she retorted, “If that was the case, then Kitty was kidnapped, tied up, shot, beaten, and tortured for nothing. Those two were the worst kept secret west of the Mississippi.”

Perry’s reply was a harrumph. “I can certainly understand that.” Didn't she know they weren't fooling anyone? That there wasn't a client, law enforcement official, reporter, or innocent bystander that couldn't see how they felt about one another? That didn't know they were everything to one another?

“Leave it to you to think marriage is the solution for every other couple, real or imagined, except for us.”

Della rolled her eyes at him.

“I'm serious. You know, Ms. Fix-It, some people may say the same about you and I. ‘If Perry Mason had a lick of sense in that big head of his, he would sweep Della Street off her feet, out of that stuffy law office, marry her, and have half a dozen kids.” Perry grinned boyishly, “Well, maybe just two or three, but you get the picture.” The grin faded, and his gaze, once locked on hers, intensified. “We certainly love each other enough.” Perry sighed and looked away. “Little do they know I have tried and failed a hundred different times. If only Hamilton knew that my record in love was a direct contradiction to my record in the courtroom, he would probably feel a bit better about himself.”

“Perry,” she moved her hand to where his still lay on her calf as she tried once again to explain to him what she couldn’t explain to herself, but he simply squeezed her hand and cut her off.

“It’s okay, Miss Street. I always have the hope of someday.”

Della smiled at him hesitantly. “I love you so much, Perry Mason.”

“I know, baby. I love you too.”

She didn’t want the evening to become a melancholy one. Perry had been so sweet to accommodate both her obsessions and her fears tonight that she wanted to repay him-- one guilty pleasure for another, she thought wickedly.

Perry saw the glimmer in her eye and raised a questioning eyebrow. Slowly, Della gathered herself onto all fours and steadily began crawling down the length of the sofa towards him. His oversized pajama top fell away, affording him the most enchanting view as her small diamond pendant swayed hypnotically between her breasts. Perry was riveted.

Once she reached him, Della straddled his lap and interlaced their hands before lowering her mouth to his. “I love you so very, very much.” Tears filled her eyes. “What you make me feel...it overwhelms me. I don’t know what I would ever do without you.” With that, she kissed him as if it were the very last time. Della poured every ounce of emotion into her actions, trying to convey some fraction of what she felt for this man who was her entire world.

When she pulled away, Perry raised a hand to her lips, tracing over them before trailing his fingers down her neck, then her throat. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he slipped open each button of her top, pushing it off her shoulders. His efforts left her in nothing but a very scanty pair of lacy, white panties, and the diamond pendant, which still rest between perfect breasts. As if drawn by an outside force, Perry’s large, capable hands encased them, savoring their firm weightiness. His thumbs began drawing circles over each of the dusty pink buds until they stiffened almost painfully into peaks beneath his touch. Della’s head fell back with a deep moan affording him the perfect opportunity to pull one breast into his mouth. His tongue was laving and swirling as he suckled at her, first hard and then more gently, and then hard again. Della whimpered at his well-rehearsed teasing.

Instinctively, she rocked her hips against him, feeling his arousal hardening beneath her. Perry’s responsive growl vibrated against her already sensitive flesh. Large hands slid down her waist and hips, moving around to cup the perfect roundness of her bottom and pulling her more firmly against him as Della continued to rock her hips against him. The bulge of his groin now strained against the silk confines-- long, hard, and thick against her. The silk and lace that separated them proved to be more enticement than barrier as she moaned his name.

“God baby,” he moaned, moving his mouth back to hers. His tongue demanded entrance and gained it as he sucked her tongue into his mouth. Perry didn’t think she had ever tasted more incredible than she did at that very moment. He wanted to get drunk on her and stay drunk on her for the rest of his life. Slowly, she pulled back from their kiss. Heart-pounding and breathing rapid, Della placed moist lips at the base of his throat. Perry’s grip on her bottom tightened as he drove his hips into her, pushing her further from reason. Her groan was guttural, pushed forth from deep within her. If the only remaining accomplishment in his life was to drive that sound out of Della Street’s throat once again, then he could consider himself a successful man.

She continued to place warm kisses down his chest and stomach, her fingernails gently raking over his nipples as she did so. A self-satisfied smile graced her lips at the expletive he ground out as she slid out of his lap and onto her knees. Della gazed at him intently, making sure she had his complete attention before long, strong fingers danced over the bulge so prominently displayed against the straining fabric. The responding jerk of his anatomy as she wickedly licked her lips confirmed he knew precisely what she was going to do to him.

Perry watched as she released him from his confines that were now damp from meeting her own desire. He held his breath as he watched her tongue dart out in a bit of deja vu just as she swirled it over his tip. That same cursed oath from just a moment ago combined with a menacing growl as Perry threw his head back, his hands threading through her dark curls. Intense blue eyes closed as he felt swollen lips wrap around him, joining her tongue in his torture. She sucked hard and then softly and then harder again, mimicking his earlier torment of her breasts. Combined with the soft swirls of her tongue, the pleasure he felt had never been more intense. Or so he thought until one delicate hand picked up where her mouth left off and the other cupped him from beneath, gently massaging. “Damn,” he growled. Her tongue, her mouth, her hands--all of them worked in perfect tandem as his breath came in gasps. He felt the tension and eventual release coiling deep within him. The pressure mounted within him, creating a sweet agony.

She moaned against him, and its vibration was almost his undoing. He made eye contact with her, taking in every moment of what she was doing to him as her tongue slid along the underside of him as she took him entirely into her mouth--once, twice. Perry knew he had to stop her now if he had any hope of taking her the way he wanted. He grabbed hold of her upper arms and hauled her up, away from him.

“I thought you were enjoying my...handiwork,” Della smirked wickedly.

Perry crushed his mouth over hers, letting her know exactly what she did to him. “I most certainly was. A little too much. However, we are moving on to more...mutually beneficial pleasures.”

"Oh? Is that so?" Della moved to lay down as his eyes somehow darkened even further, but Perry shook his head before grasping her hips and turning her around. Her eyes closed, and she released a strangled gasp as she realized his intent. Moving onto her knees and bracing herself against the arm of the couch, she prepared for his intrusion.

Perry had other ideas, though. Needing to ensure that she was fully ready for him, he drug one finger slowly down her slit, briefly pausing over her sensitive nub. “Perry,” she screamed as her hips jerked reflexively. Two long fingers slowly entered her wet heat, and he groaned at the knowledge that she was more than ready. Still, he took his time. Circling his fingers within her, Perry massaged those sweet spots he knew gave her the most pleasure. As his fingers moved in and out of her, his thumb joined in, pressing against her clit. Della whimpered his name, “Perry, please.”

Her soft plea was his undoing. He couldn’t deny her any longer. Moving behind her, he pressed against her soft folds. Perry entered her slowly, pushing gently and wholly into her warmth before withdrawing from her just as slowly. Again. And again. Ever so gradually, using long, delicious strokes, he allowed her tightness to feel every bit of him before withdrawing himself. Della began to push back against him, trying to increase their speed, but he held her hips firmly, ceasing her movements, as she practically purred at the eroticism of his actions. Della could feel herself drowning in frustrating, yet delicious pleasure. A pleasure so deep it was agonizing. He caressed her bottom, her thighs, her stomach, her breasts. He could feel her hand move to her most sensitive spot, attempting to rush her pleasure. Perry sank into her again before pulling her hand away and holding it behind her back. He bent down, his lips caressing her ear, and whispered, “Patience, baby, patience.” His tongue engulfed her lobe, teeth gently biting, and she cried out.

This time the expletive came from her as desire pooled deep in her belly like liquid heat. Della thrust her hips towards his with a ferocity that very nearly pushed him over the edge, but he withdrew quickly, stilling them both. Twice more, he stroked into her--slowly, sensually. “Damn it, Perry, ple...” Before she could finish, he slammed into her. Once. Twice. Three times. All the while, he savagely kneaded one breast while also tormenting her clit. Instantly, she clenched and grasped around him. Her climax was so intense, her clutching grip on him so tight, it rendered him nearly immobile. Shock waves shot through them both. Pleasure rolled in intense waves as their vocalizations intermingled, becoming a song of love, passion, and flat out lust.

Her head lulled forward to rest on the arm of the couch. Della allowed her climax to dissipate slowly, small waves of pleasure still rolling through her as Perry moved ever so slightly within her tightness. The grip she maintained on him extended his own climax. His head dropped to her back, where he kissed her softly. “God, baby, that was...” He felt himself slip from her and heard her whimper at the loss. He continued to place gentle kisses along her spine. Slowly gathering his wits about him, Perry reclined on the couch, pulling her with him. As he tucked her head under his chin, Della ran her fingers through the hair on his chest. Lifting her chin, he slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her slowly but deeply, much like the way he’d just made love to her.

“What on Earth was that?” she murmured.

Perry smirked. “I take it you enjoyed it then?”

One elegant eyebrow raised in arched perfection, priming him for the sarcastic retort he knew was coming, “I suppose it was alright.”

Perry’s laughter filled the space as he swatted her bottom before kissing her. Long moments later, he cupped her face, his gaze intense, “I love you, Della Street.”

“I love you, Perry Mason.” Brushing her lips across his, Della grew serious. “Perry? I promise you...someday...someday it will be right for us. In the meantime, please never doubt how much I love you and how much I love being loved by you.”

“Someday, baby, someday. Until then, I promise to cherish every moment of loving you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for some girls that love Matt and Kitty (Gunsmoke) just as much as Perry and Della. So, if this story leaves you completely clueless and confused, I apologize! It was just a scene that had been in my head for a very long time and refused to go away. This is also my first attempt at writing more detailed smut soooo...


End file.
